


They deserve better

by EvelynRiley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Jug, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley
Summary: Just a little something from the upcoming episode. I don’t want bughead thrown back together after this, we need an angry Jughead and Veronica
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	They deserve better

He stood there frozen. The words that had just come out of his girlfriends mouth a shock. “I kissed Archie Jughead”. It was like a knife or the chest. He had asked her more than once if she had felt something, gave her the opportunity to come clean so they could have an adult conversation. Instead she lied right to his face. The last three years flashing back in his mind. Had she ever really loved him? 

He got off the bed and made his way down stairs. Betty quickly following behind. Every time she reached out to grab his arm he pushed it away. He felt numb. It took everything in him not to go next door and punch his apparent best friend. He was going to leave it, he really was. Let them talk it out later but when he saw Archie on the sidewalk all cozied up to Veronica he couldn’t take it. 

“Hey Ronnie can we have a word”

She had just been running around laughing with her boyfriend. Archie’s smile dropped really quick. The sick bastard really thought he could get away with dating Veronica and stringing Betty along on the side. 

When they had moved enough a distance away he prepared himself for her to just push it to one side. Archie has this sick effect on women and somehow can get whoever he wants when he wants. It’s clear by her face after what he has to say she had no clue, no idea of the betrayal that was awaiting her.

*************

Veronica was numb. She had asked him three or four times in the last week if there was anything there. He was a good liar, she’ll give him that. She wants the ground to swallow her whole. Her Dad is sick and Archie had been an escape. Jughead reaches out to hold her hands. She looked over her shoulder at her former boyfriend and former best friend. They were awkwardly standing metres apart. Good she thinks at least they are aware of the damage. 

Had she been blind? She let their relationship try not to get the best of her. She knew they had been close since childhood but she thought that was it. Maybe Archie was capable of being friends with a female. The only course of action right now was to get herself out of this situation. 

“Thanks for telling me Jug” she whispered as she made her way over to the pair.

Looking backwards and forwards between the two she decides in her head best friend betrayal is the worst out of the two. If Betty had come to her and been honest maybe they could have had a conversation. Talked it out, she would have even helped her figure out her feelings. With one swift movement she slaps Betty across the face, Archie isn’t far behind that one. She wasn’t giving these anymore of her time. 

***********  
Jughead stares at the pair not knowing what to do next. He lived with Betty. He let her have her room back, tried to give her everything she wanted but clearly the Jock was all she ever wanted. He’d known this was true years ago but he really thought she loved him. He made his way back into his house, if it’s even his now. When he had walked through the door Alice was standing there. It was clear she had heard the conversations out side. It wouldn’t be hard considering most of it was yelling. She wrapped her arms around him, warmth he didn’t know she was capable of making. 

Going up stairs he looks through the window. She really has all she ever wanted he thinks. How many times had she stood there looking at his finger best friend? How many times had they even cheated? It was something he didn’t ask, well he never really asked her anything.

His stuff was in all the draws. After all this was his father’s place now. He grabbed a bag and stuffed everything in. Leaving the typewriter that was on the side. He couldn’t bring himself to kick Betty out, it’s what she deserved but he couldn’t stand the idea of catching a glimpse at Betty and Archie in the room across from him. He really thought he had finally found someone that loved him. 

He was leaving, he couldn’t sit at the dinner table thoughts of her bringing over him. He knew he had one option. Someone who had felt all the same emotions today, someone who wasn’t going to judge him if he cried like a baby. 

Betty was now on the couch crying. Crying like it wasn’t her that caused all this mess. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn’t. That wasn’t his job anymore it was his best friends. He slipped through the front door going unnoticed which he was thankful for. 

Archie was on his front porch staring at the ground. He knew if he went over there he would try his best with those big puppy dog eyes to get him to forgive him. He had always been the one that hug had felt comfortable around and would do anything to comfort him but he couldn’t do that anymore. They made their bed now they have to deal with it.

***********  
She felt like a knife had been put through her chest. She gave Archie everything, everything she had and this is how he repays her. Slamming her front door behind she made her way into her room. Looking up at the wall where photos of the two of them and even some with Betty hung. Without even a second thought she ripped them of the wall and tore them into little pieces. It may have not been the most mature thing she had done but it sure made her feel better. 

There’s a knock at the door and she’s prepared for a fight. She had composed herself enough now that she was ready for whatever they had to say. She looks through the peephole and is surprised who is there. Jughead with red puffy eyes. The poor guy had always believed in Betty and really thought Archie was his best friend. 

She opened the door and let him in. He awkwardly sat himself on the couch look straight ahead not really knowing what to say. 

****  
They sat there in silence for quite a while. To jughead it was telling that neither Betty or Archie has come after them. It’s like they didn’t care, they never really cared at all. His chest was tight as he pulled a ring box out of his bag. Veronica’s mouth dropped and she grabbed onto his hand. 

“I was going to ask her to marry me, I really thought this was it. My one true love. How do I even get past this”

She didn’t know what to do. He was such a great match for Betty and she had expected them to be married with a few kids in a matter of years. The only thing she could do was listen. She stoked the back of his hand. She had a friend that needed her, he was clearly in deeper than her and Archie had ever been.

“We will get through this Jug”


End file.
